Aniversario
by Yohiro
Summary: Bella se quedo con Jacob, pero Edward hace una pequeña aparición. One-shoot


Bella POV

Ya han pasado 10 años desde el día en que Edward decidió irse, aún lo amo y extraño, pero eso no significa que no ame a quien hoy es mi mejor amigo, amante y esposo, Jacob Black, Jake estuvo ahí para mi siempre que lo necesite y me ayudo a sanar mi herida con tiempo y paciencia, termine enamorándome de él y ahora soy la "Sra. Black"

---

Como todos los días le preparaba el desayuno a Jake, a pesar de que la "hormona lobuna" ya no estaba activa, él y resto de la manada seguían comiendo como si aún fueran a convertirse en lobos.

-Buenos días amor- dijo Jake mientras me abrazaba por la espalda

-eso huele delicioso- paseo su nariz por mi cuello

-pero prefiero este olor a fresas- hablo muy cerca de mi cuello y luego le dio un beso. Me voltee para poder besarlo en los labios

-Buenos días mi sol, te sirvo enseguida el desayuno- Jake se sentó y yo le serví el desayuno y me senté frente a él.

-Amor, hoy llegaré de madrugada pues en el taller hay demasiado trabajo acumulado- Jake se había vuelto mecánico y tenia un taller aquí en la Push, junto con Quil y Embry

-Esta bien amor, no te preocupes, de todas formas hoy es mi día libre, así que pensé en ir a almorzar con Charlie- le dije mientras comenzaba a levantar las cosas

-Esta bien, nos veremos en la noche entonces, ya debo irme, te amo- me dijo mientras se disponía a alejarse, claro, no sin antes darme un beso de despedida

-Yo también te amo- le dije cuando él estaba saliendo de la casa.

Termine de ordenar y limpiar lo del desayuno y comencé a cocinar el almuerzo que llevaría donde Charlie, una vez que el estofado estuvo en el horno, tome una ducha, cuando estuvo todo listo y ordenado, me dirigí a la casa de mi padre.

El almuerzo con Charlie, fue igual que siempre, conversamos un poco sobre todo, bromeo sobre si lo haría abuelo algún día, ya que Jake y yo aún no teníamos hijos, no es que no quisiéramos, pero supongo que no era el momento aún. Cuando me disponía a servir el postre, llamaron a Charlie y tuvo que irse por una emergencia, dejándome sola en la casa, fui a mi habitación y comencé a recordar, tantos años atrás cuando Edward solía dormir a mi lado sin que Charlie lo supiera. Decidí dar un paseo por el bosque, aún recuerdo el lugar exacto donde Edward se despidió, solía ir ahí después de que él se fue, con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí.

Edward POV

Había decido desaparecer por unos días y le pedí a Alice que se mantuviera alejada de mi futuro después de jurarle y re-jurarle que no atentaría contra mi vida, ella también sabia que pronto se cumplirían 10 años desde que nos fuimos de Forks.

---

Comencé a correr y luego de un buen rato corriendo, me di cuenta que mis piernas se dirigían a ese rincón de bosque que no visitaba hace 10 años y yo no me opuse, porque realmente quería ir, y recordarla, volver a grabarme su olor a fresas

El bosque había cambiado, obviamente pues había pasado mucho tiempo, pero yo aún reconocía cada árbol, me senté a recordar todos los momentos que pase con Bella y de pronto sentí su olor, ese delicioso olor a fresas, pensé que era mi mente recordando, hasta que escuche un ruido detrás mió, me gire y lo que mis ojos vieron, fue irreal, ahí estaba Bella, su cabello estaba más largo y ondulado, su piel se veía igual a pesar de algunas pequeñas marcas que el paso de los años naturalmente dejaba, había crecido pues tenia más curvas, lo único que no había cambiado eran sus hermosos ojos color chocolate que miraban fijamente a los míos

-Edward- dijo mientras se acercaba, yo no podía responderle, estaba en shock, no esperaba que apareciera, que aún viviera en Forks. Sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla.

-Bella- le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla y sin siquiera pensarlo me acerque para besarla. Nada había cambiado lo que sentía por ella, aun sentía escalofríos al sentir su calor cerca de mi cuerpo, pero un escalofrió diferente me recorrió cuando comenzó a acariciar mi cuerpo, no pude contenerme y gruñí.

Bella POV

Edward seguía causando el mismo revoloteo de hormonas que causo la primera vez que me beso, esto era diferente a lo que sentía cuando Jacob me besaba, no digo que no lo ame, pero esto era más intenso. Comencé a acariciar su cuerpo y gruño, ahora era el momento en que Edward detenía nuestros encuentros… pero eso no paso, él siguió besándome y cada vez más apasionadamente, yo estaba llegando a ese "punto de no retorno", si seguía besándome así no iba a poder detenerme, pensé en Jacob y quise alejarme pero entonces Edward me apretó más a él y pude sentir su excitación… se me olvido cualquier cosa que no fuera él y este momento.

Comenzó a acariciar mi espalda y yo comencé a desabotonar su camisa para poder acariciar su cuerpo y el hizo lo mismo, seguimos besándonos y acariciándonos hasta que estuvimos ambos en ropa interior, podía notar que mi cara estaba de un color excesivamente rojo, no solo por un dejo de vergüenza, si no, a la vez por la excitación. Edward me miraba igual como lo hacía antes, como si yo fue un premio. Quiso decir algo y yo lo bese antes que dijera nada que pudiera hacerme entrar en razón, el daño ya estaba hecho que importaba que tanto había pasado. Nos acariciamos, nos unimos como piezzas de un puzzle una y otra vez, hasta que yo ya no podía más, había sido él mejor encuentro de mi vida, no era mejor que hacerlo con Jacob, era… diferente.

Aún no habiamos dicho nada y era mejor que fuera así, parecia un sueño, un sueño demasiado real y perfecto. Cuando logre respirar normalmente o algo así, comence a vestirme y él hizo lo mismo, sin decir palabra, ya era tarde, debía volver a mi vida, me acerque para besarlo por última vez e irme.

Edward POV

No esperaba que esto sucediera, pero había sido perfecto, ella no hablo y yo tampoco, era mejor así, nos vestimos y ella se acerco a besarme, el beso de despedida y yo la bese poniendo todo mi corazón en aquel beso.

Bella se alejaba y yo hablé.

-Te espero en 10 años más...- La escuche soltar una risita y me fui.


End file.
